grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Menace
|season = 3 |number = 9 |epnumber = 53 |prodcode = 309 |image = 309-Koschie healing.png |airdate = January 3, 2014 |viewers = 5.68 million |writer = Alan DiFiore |director = Allan Kroeker |co-stars = Damien Puckler as Meisner Tom Walton as Joe Other Co-stars |literary = The Death of Koschei the Deathless |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-third episode overall. It first aired on January 3, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis A girl with a red hoodie is running through the forest. A dark figure shadows her, which she notices and begins to run faster. The hooded figure catches up to her, but it is revealed to be Nick, who wishes her good morning and dashes past. At home, Juliette receives a call from her friend Alicia. Alicia tells her she had gotten into an argument with her abusive husband, Joe, and he hit her. Juliette advises Alicia to get into a car to drive straight to Portland, which she does, despite fearing what Joe would do when he realizes she left. Right after Juliette hangs up, Nick returns from his jog. Juliette notices that he's not sweating, but Nick shrugs it off. Juliette tells him about Alicia coming over and that Joe hit her again. Nick asks her if she wants him to get involved in the situation, but Juliette says not until they talk to Alicia. Nick tells her to make sure Alicia doesn't talk to Joe because he cannot know where she is. Adalind arrives at the cafe where Sean Renard asked to meet. Meisner watches from another table as she approaches Sean. They exchange tensed greetings, and while Adalind tries to tease Sean, he gets straight to the point. He tells her he knows she is pregnant and asks Adalind who the father is. Adalind gives no straight answer and he leaves with Meisner after warning Adalind that people will be interested in the child, but not in her, and she may find herself needing someone she can trust. Back in Portland, a healer, Boris Myshkin, stands over Russian girl who tells him she is in immense pain. His eyes glow green, and his hands woge to show green veins and translucent skin. After a few seconds of holding his hands on her head, he stumbles backwards into a chair in obvious discomfort. His wife, Olga rushes off to get him tea, while he asks how the girl is feeling. She says she is still in pain, but he promises that in hours, maybe days, the pain will be gone. He also declines payment, claiming that her health is payment enough. Somewhere else, a man, Alex Renko, obtains a reply on his phone that it is "tonight". He muses to himself how there will be a lot of people at the scene, but decides that it may be for the best, and that "tonight, we make him pay". At a Russian party, the healer from before is introduced as Boris Myshkin. He seems to be renowned and well-loved, having saved many lives, and the people at the party toast to him. He gives a speech in broken English, before excusing himself form the table. He stumbles the storage room, seemingly in discomfort, but is attacked from behind by Renko. They struggle for a while, and Boris is stabbed before he woges into a Koschei and grabs the man's wrists, throwing him out the window. Renko staggers away, before rolling up his sleeves and revealing an angry red rash on his arm where Boris grabbed him. Renko, in visible pain, enters a room and attempts to dial a number on his phone, but collapses before he can do so, festering blisters forming on his hands. Juliette worries about Alicia - she's not answering her phone; she fears that Joe found out. Just then, Alicia arrives, with the explanation that her phone was out of battery. Juliette locks the door behind them, then leaves to get her something to eat. As Nick tries to comfort a distraught Alicia, he sees her woge into a Fushbau (?). In shock, he leaves the room, tripping over words and making excuses when Juliette notices his discomfort. Hank flirts with his physical therapist as she helps him with his injured leg. It being his last week working with her, he suggests they celebrate, but is politely declined. A chef is stacking boxes in a freezer, when she stumbles upon a dead body and screams. Nick enters the Captain's office, greeting the now-returned Sean. Sean confides that the Verrat found them there, but says they "took care of it". Sean warns that Eric Renard's death has caused turmoil, and nothing is certain yet except that Sean and Nick pose a great threat. A knock on the door interrupts them; it's Hank, with the cheery news that there's been a murder. At the scene, Wu fills them in. The victim is Ivan Markov, and was a waiter at the hotel. Everything of his is accounted for except his uniform; it seems like that was the killer's motive. They enter the storage room and see the results from the scuffle between Boris and the man - blood on the floor and a broken window. They talk to the manager of the hotel, who reveals that a woman, Mila Guryanova , booked a private party the night before, and gives them her number. They also manage to get surveillance tapes from him. Upon studying the tapes at the precinct, they see a man who carries a box that blocks his face into the storage room and never comes back out. Sean wonders what the motive is, and Nick suggests that it's Boris, and that the killer must have needed a disguise. They discuss his credibility and his wife's response to him being surrounded by women, before finding footage of Boris being attacked, and then walking out the storage room like nothing happened. They decide to talk to Boris. Renko, now covered in welts, calls his partner again to tell them he's dead. He orders them to be strong, before breaking down in tears about his failure. Olga is weeping alone in her room, holding a phone, until a maid comes in with towels. She confronts the maid about Myshkin, before ordering her to get out, and woging into a Malin Fatal. Nick, Hank and Renard pull into Myshkin's driveway. Renard warns them that Russian healers are revered, but the duo laughs it off and knock on the door. A maid answers the door and lets them in. Olga tries to discourage them by telling them Boris is in a healing, but they are adamant. They walk into a room to see Boris healing a boy whose wound "won't heal". Nick sees Boris' hands pulse with green veins, and his eyes glow green. Boris suddenly jumps, and collapses backwards into a chair, to his wife's alarm. The team looks on in disbelief as the boy unwraps his bandages and his wound swiftly heals. They approach the exhausted Boris and ask him about the restaurant murder. Olga warns her husband in Russian not to trust the police, but Sean interrupts, speaking also in Russian. Boris declares that a man attacked him, and he fought back; he had nothing to hide. He didn't know the attacker, but he spoke Russian too. Many men hated him enough to kill, given his sketchy line of work, and Renard offers to leave a patrol unit outside, speaking in Russian: "Here, the police are not useless." On the way out, Renard bumps into the maid from before, Larissa. They exchange friendly words in Russian - Sean reveals that he spent a few years in Moscow when he was young - and then leave. NIck tells them about Boris, that his hand became transparent. Sean did not see it, but realises that Boris is a Koschie. He offers to call a few friends in Moscow, and the team walks away as someone watches them from behind curtains. At Renko's hotel room, a housekeeper comes in and is met with bloodied clothes strewn across the bed, and water running from the bathroom and flooding the floor. She enters the bathroom cautiously, and screams upon seeing Renko, who is grotesquely disfigured, in the bathtub. In the trailer, Monroe, Nick and Hank rifle through burnt Russian pages from a Grimm diary. Hank wonders if they should have brought the Captain, but the idea is shot down instantly by Nick. They learn that Stalin used Malin Fatal as bodyguards, before Monroe finds a page in English from December 1, 1916, from Ian Hastings, a British Secret Intelligence agent, about a "plan" that was put to action. They also learn that Rasputin was a Koschie, like Myshkin. Monroe is oblivious to any information about Koschie, but find a journal entry stating that Koschie are difficult to kill, and their touch can not only heal, but also be fatal. Rasputin was apparently poisoned, shot four times, beaten senseless, and dumped into the Neva river before he was subdued. The team splits up after Nick receives a call about a body. In Moscow, a man receives a call from Sean. Sean inquires about Myshkin and gets the answer that he is an interesting but evil man who was once an assassin, who killed his victims with radiation poisoning. At Renko's hotel room, even Nick, Hank and Wu are revolted by the scene. They wonder if he was exposed to something toxic. On their way out, Hank finds a uniform from the restaurant where the waiter was killed. They make the connection between Myshkin, the waiter, and the gruesome remains of Renko, Hank remarking that it's a badass form of justice. They find a burner phone that has dialled only to the same number, but find that the number is no longer in service. Hank is suddenly assailed from behind by Renko, who throws up black fluids and collapses. Hank jumps back in disgust, just as officials come into the room wearing radiation suits. They order the detectives to go through exfoliation. As the three shower, they realise that before Renko entered the storeroom, he was fine - the only link here is Myshkin. They tell the officials to check the restaurant storeroom, before clearing the radiation test, but have to have their clothes incinerated, which Hank complains about all the way to Renard's office. They share their information from the Grimmoires with Renard, who in turn tells him what he's learnt about Myshkin. In the hospital, as Renko dies from radiation poisoning, he is visited by someone. He tells the person to "leave him, he will kill you too". Juliette is operating on Alicia's cat, Gizmo, and offers to neuter him so he won't get into any more fights. The conversation turns to Joe, and Alicia agrees that she can never go back. Nick, Hank and Renard question Myshkin in the holding cells. They reveal what they know, and he woges upon hearing Nick's remark that he saw him heal the boy. Myshkin begins coughing, and woges back into a human, understanding what Nick is. He confesses to attacking Renko, but seemes geniunely repentant for what he did. Renard reveals that Renko has an accomplice, but Myshkin is accepting of his death, saying that each time he heals, he dies a little more. Renard suggests he leave the country, and Myshkin agrees, but scoffs at the idea of being free. Hank receives a call that Renko is awake. A wine bottle is opened, and someone pours white powder into it. Renard speaks to Renko, who passes out after whispering that Myshkin killed his father and that he's going to "kill her too". Myshkin breaks the news to his wife, and she reveals that she no longer cares about him. Larissa enters, and Myskin asks for vodka. Olga smiles and shoves a bottle into the maid's hand. After she leaves, they flirt and run off to "make a scandal", but not before Myshkin grabs the bottle of wine. They scamper up the stairs playfully, as Myshkin takes a swig of the vodka. His wife watches from downstairs, and her eyes glow yellow. Upstairs, they roll about the bed, Myshkin messily finishing the vodka that Larissa convinces him to drink. He starts wheezing, but recovers and proceeds to make out with her. She pushes him off, wondering furiously why he doesn't die. Drunk, Myshkin doesn't understand until she snarls that he killed her father and brother. Myshkin looks up in horror before rolling off the bed and wheezing. Larissa declares that she poisoned him - why won't he die? He realises who she is, Komarov's daughter, whose father he killed. He begs for her forgiveness, as she reaches behind her and grabs a pair of scissors. Nick, Hank and Renard rush into the house, and Olga tells them that Myshkin is upstairs with "that little whore", just as Larissa stumbles out, followed by Myshkin, who has the scissors in his shoulder. Larissa stumbles down the stairs, into Olga, who woges and slits her throat with her tusks. Nick orders her to get down, unfazed, and she realises that he's Grimm. Renard tries to save the heaving Larissa, but Myshkin staggers over and offers to help. Olga cries that it'll kill him, but he does anyway and collapses at her feet. She weeps as Nick calls an ambulance. At home, Alicia and Juliette tell Nick that they had a great day at the clinic, when Joe calls. They deny that Alicia is here, but Joe guesses it anyway and hangs up. Alicia tells Nick that Joe "isn't normal", but Nick shrugs it off without revealing what he knew. Outside Juliette's house, Joe waits in his car before snarling and woge-ing into a Klaustreich. Press Release A WESEN WITH A UNIQUE ABILITY IS AT THE CENTER OF A REVENGE FUELED INVESTIGATION – SHARON LEAL GUEST STARS – Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) investigate a Wesen "healer" whose ability holds risks that far outweigh its rewards. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) takes in a friend when domestic issues escalate and Hank makes a move on his physical therapist Zuri (guest star Sharon Leal). Elsewhere, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) finally tracks down Adalind (Claire Coffee) and has a stern warning for her. Silas Weir Mitchell, Bree Turner and Reggie Lee also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Klaustreich *‎Koschie *Malin Fatal Images 309-Malin Fatal2.png 309-Olga eyes woged.png 309-Boris healing.png 309-Boris green eyes.png 309-Zuri.png 309-Joe.png 309-Joe woged.png 309-Koschie.png 309-Boris.png 309-Olga.png 309-Larissa Komarov.png 309-Malin Fatal1.png 309-Hank and Zuri3.jpg 309-Hank and Zuri2.jpg 309-Hank and Zuri.jpg Alicia1.png Fuchsbau alicia2.png Fuchsbau alicia1.png Promo trailer images 309-Mr. Green Eyes.png Promo images 309-promo.jpg 309-promo2.jpg 309-promo3.jpg 309-promo4.jpg 309-promo5.jpg 309-promo6.jpg 309-promo7.jpg 309-promo8.jpg 309-promo9.jpg 309-promo10.jpg 309-promo11.jpg 309-promo12.jpg Videos Select scene Promo Video Production Notes *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was credited but did not appear. *Filming for the episode began on October 14, 2013. Continuity *At some point the producers said that Nick slept on the couch of Nick and Juliette's Home because there was only one bedroom; in this episode, they made up the guest room for Juliette's friend. **Explanation from one of the writers Trivia *Alex Renko's room number is 309, the episode number.